Sleepovers
by SpiritLeTitan
Summary: Kyle has a sleepover at Stan's house, and everything seems to be going normal, until Stan's parents suggest something odd...Stan/Kyle oneshot.


AN: Double spaced, for your editing needs. :D And I changed some stuff around, added some new stuff to make it make more SENSE (because I clearly have no brains at night. clearly.), sooo…….Yeah. Have fun. Again. XD /AN 

Sleepovers: A Style Oneshot

Saturday nights meant sleepovers for Stan and Kyle. This had been going on every weekend for as long as they could remember, and this particular Saturday they were at Stan's house. It was well past midnight, and they had already gotten ready for bed, so they turned off the video game system and wandered downstairs for water before calling it a night.

"You boys getting ready for bed?" Stan's mother asked as they walked down the stairs. She was watching TV on the couch with her husband.

"Yeah Mom. We're just getting some water," Stan replied as the two boys went into the kitchen.

After a few moments, Stan and Kyle emerged from the kitchen with cups of water and a box of Cheesy Poofs. Stan wished his parents good night as the boys headed upstairs.

"Hey boys," Stan's dad called after them, and they turned to face him. "We were just wondering, how come you two never show any PDA?"

Stan gave his dad a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, Public Displays of Affection…hugging? Kissing?"

Kyle chose the wrong moment to take a drink of water, because he was soon spraying it out of his mouth in shock.

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"Why the hell would we be kissing?!" Stan demanded, and his parents exchanged skeptical glances.

"You mean…you two aren't…" Stan's dad began.

"Aren't what? Gay??"

Stan's parents exchanged glances once more.

"You mean…you aren't?" Stan's mom asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"NO!"

"That's sick, Mrs. Marsh!" Kyle added.

"Why would you think that?!" Stan demanded.

"Well, you see boys…" Stan's mom began, giving the boys an apologetic look. "It's not just us. The whole town has gotten that impression, since you seem to have gotten closer over the past few years since you started high school. We're so sorry, we should never have jumped to conclusions."

"The whole town?! Aw-AWW!" Stan screamed, and quickly climbed the remainder of stairs to his room, Kyle in tow.

Once inside his room, Stan slammed the door loudly to emphasize his embarrassment, and sat down backwards in his desk chair. He ran a hand through his black hair and rested his chin on his other arm, which was draped over the back of the chair. Kyle sat in a similar fashion in a spare desk chair on the other side of the room. They sat in silence for several moments, facing each other, but looking away.

"The whole town, dude." Stan said quietly into his arm.

"I know…" Kyle responded just as quietly.

Stan shifted his position to where his hand now supported his chin, and stared briefly at his friend before him.

"What do you think?"

Kyle looked up and met Stan's eyes, blue to hazel, before looking away. He was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I don't know," he stated truthfully. There was silence again before he spoke. "What do you think of it, Stan?"

"I think…" he began before trailing off. "I think whatever happens tonight, things won't be quite the same between us."

As he said this, he slowly rolled his chair closer to Kyle by using his feet. Kyle looked up at his friend, confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rather than giving Kyle an answer, Stan continued to stare into his eyes. It was in that moment that Kyle noticed something in Stan's eyes that made his heart sink.

"Y-You…What they s-said…" he stuttered, and swallowed hard. Stan averted his gaze, and have a subtle nod, feeling his face heat up. "How…how long?"

"Does it matter?" Stan said, briefly meeting Kyle's eyes. Kyle quickly shook his head.

Silence dragged on for what seemed like forever, before Stan sighed, and decided to speak.

"So…Am I being rejected?" Kyle didn't look at him.

"There are a million and one reasons why I should…I mean, what if it feels wrong? Do you know what that would do to our friendship?" he responded.

"But…What if it feels right?" Stan asked, and Kyle finally looked up at him. "What if it is right, but we never bother to check?"

"Well…in that case…there's only one way to find out…" Kyle noted. They blushed as they realized what that meant they had to do. After a few moments of hesitation, Stan leaned in slowly, Kyle meeting him halfway. Kyle gripped the chair-back in front of him nervously, but when their lips met, all his nerves and doubt faded away. The kiss was gentle, yet powerful, and passionate and sweet and…

Over? Kyle opened his eyes to find Stan staring back at him hopefully, expecting an answer. They sat there staring at each other, waiting for the other to state the obvious.

And when they confirmed conclusions with their eyes alone, they leaned in at the same time for another kiss.

The second kiss was much like the first, with a little more desperation and hunger. And with each kiss to follow, the gentleness disappeared, being replaced with lust and passion. They continued this for several moments, until Stan moved his hand to Kyle's cheek, and led them to his bed.

They tumbled onto his mattress in one heap, never once pulling apart. Kyle situated himself on top of Stan, who replied to this by slipping his tongue onto Kyle's mouth between kisses. Kyle did the same, and they explored each others mouths, savoring the tastes they were experiencing. After a while, they finally pulled apart, panting lightly.

"Do you know how weird it is to come up from a kiss and find your best friend staring back at you?" Stan asked, glazed eyes fixated on Kyle's.

Kyle smirked. "Yes."

Stan smiled widely, and pulled Kyle into another kiss, not wanting to be separated from his lips any longer. As he did this, he rolled Kyle over, so he was on top, and worked his hands into his mop of curly auburn hair. Likewise, Kyle placed one hand on Stan's cheek, and the other on the crook of his neck.

Time seemed to have frozen for the two boys, as they kissed more passionately than hungrily. After what felt like hours, they finally ceased their kissing and lay in each others arms, watching the moon from Stan's window.

"This is right," Stan said in a low voice after a while. Kyle looked up at him from his spot on Stan's chest, smiling.

"More right than you and Wendy?" he asked.

"More right than me and Wendy." Stan replied, and Kyle grinned happily to himself.

"You know, we'll have to tell our parents eventually…" Stan chuckled at this.

"I know. But they already knew. We'll just have to let them know that they were right all along. We just didn't know it yet."

"Do you think they did what they did knowing what would happen?" Kyle asked distantly. Stan kissed the top of his head and interlocked their fingers.

"Well, whatever their motives, I'm happy with the outcome."

_Fin._


End file.
